


The Beast Inside

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, F/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Teen Wolf AU, Torture, inslavement, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries the Argents lived by one rule<br/>'Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent'<br/>'We hunt those who hunt us'<br/>But when Allison meets one alpha werewolf that changes her whole view<br/>She goes to a werewolf 'freak show' with her father, mother, aunt and grandpa and sees what she never thought she'd ever see in her life... a true alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"What's so special about this freak show? We've been to heaps already" Allison asked as she got out of the car following her family towards the warehouse where the freak show was being held

"You'll have to wait and see won't you" Her Aunt smirked bumping into her side lightly as they walked in. The warehouse had rows of seats that where almost completely full of other werewolf or supernatural hunters 

"This thing must be pretty impressive" Allison thought to herself as she followed her family to their seats. The rows of seats where all circled around a medium size caged ring, the caging was there just in case any of the supernatural beings got loose. Allison had to been to many of these 'freak shows' before but had never seen one this packed with people 

"Grandpa, what is this thing?" Allison asked tapping her grandpa on the shoulder, he turned and smiled at her 

"Well my dear let's just say it's been a long time since one of these where last found" He replied making Allison frown. There where a lot of different supernatural beings and not many where rare... so what could it be? She was knocked out of her thoughts when the room began to get dark and the ring lit up with lights shining on it

"Welcome!" A loud voice rings throughout the warehouse causing everyone to clap and cheer, Allison just sits there and watches on. She's never really enjoyed these shows, seeing as to put on the show they have to keep the supernatural locked up in cages which she didn't believe in

"Well, we have quite a turn out don't we?" A man said as he walked into the caged ring with a smirk on his face, the crowd continued to clap and cheer 

"Now tonight we have something very special, the last one of these was found around 100 years ago" The man announced making Allison think harder

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the only one of it's kind... the true alpha!" The man shouted causing the crowd to go wild. Another man walked out holding a chain which connected to collar that was around the neck of a werewolf with glowing red eyes. Allison's eyes widen as she studied him, he was tall, tan, had shaggy brown hair, was very muscular and looked EXTREMELY angry 

"This true alpha is the last of it's kind, it was found right here in Beacon Hills not to long ago" The man said taking the chain from the other man. The werewolf's eyes scanned the crowd as he kept his head low and growled lowly. The man pulled on the chain yanking the werewolf to the side causing him to growl louder and flash his fangs at him in a threatening matter 

"We aren't sure if he had a pack or not but he was alone in the woods when we found him" The man continued circling the werewolf. The werewolf continued to growl and stare him dead in the eyes showing his aggression

"Alright now who wants to see what he can do?" The man asked causing the crowd to cheer loudly, the main pulled out what looked like a taser and Allison swore she saw a flash of fear go through the werewolf's eyes. The man reached forwards and pushed the taser against the werewolf's bare torso causing him to roar loudly and stumble a little to the side

"Isn't it amazing Allison?" She heard her aunt say, she smiled and nodded but really she wasn't enjoying it at all 

 

~After the show~

 

Allison bid both of her parents good night before going upstairs to her bedroom, thoughts of the red eyed werewolf still running through her head. There was something that just wasn't right about that werewolf she... just couldn't put her finger on it

She tried shaking it out of her head as she changed before lying down in her bed hoping to try and forget about it but it just wouldn't stop bothering her

"I'll go back tomorrow, then I can stop thinking about it" She thought out loud, with a sigh she rolled over and closed her eyes trying to sleep. Her dreams were full of those ruby red eyes


	2. Chapter Two

"Allison are you sure that it's a good idea?" Allison's best friend Lydia asked her over the phone 

"I'll be fine, I've been trained how to protect myself against werewolves" Allison replied as she walked towards the warehouse. It was a lot quieter then last night as the place wasn't full of people

"Alright just... call me when you're done alright?" Lydia sighed with worry lacing her voice

"I'm gonna be fine Lydia" Allison smiled before hanging up the phone placing it in her pocket. She took a deep breath in and walked through the large doors 

"Hello?" She called out walking over towards the ring, she looked to her right when she heard footsteps 

"Can I help you?" A man said, it was the man who was in the ring last night with the werewolf 

"Hi, I'm Allison" She said holding out her hand 

"Mark... you're an Argent aren't you?" He asked taking her hand and shaking it

"How did you know?" Allison answered feeling a little surprised 

"You Argents have a way of presenting yourself, it's not hard to spot you" She smiled at her

"Anyway, did you need something?" He asked 

"Actually yes, I was wondering if I could have a look at the true alpha you have I saw him last night at the show" She replied making him frown a little

"I'm sorry but-" Allison cut him off by holding up a stack of cash in her hand

"Does this change your mind?" She asked raising an eye brow 

"Right this way" He replied turning to walk into the back, Allison smiled putting the money back in her pocket before following him out to the back. The large room was full of cages that housed many different supernatural creatures but right in the back is where they where headed 

"Here it is" He smiled with pride, the werewolf was currently curled up sleeping. Mark grabbed a large metal pole of the wall and flicked a switch on causing the end of the pole to light up with electricity. He put the pole through the bars and jabbed it into the werewolves back causing him to stiffen up and roar loudly 

"Get up, you have a visitor" Mark spat at the werewolf, the werewolf sat up and turned around to look at the two of them on the other side of the bars

"It's a beauty isn't it" Mark said proudly, the werewolf growled and flashed his fangs 

"Yeah" Allison replied, she felt so bad watching him being jabbed and poked with electricity

"Do you know how old he is?" Allison asked 

"Not sure, he seems pretty young" Mark shrugged keeping an eye on the werewolf as he paced back and forth the chain rattling as he moved.

"How on earth do you keep him here? He's a true alpha he'd have to be pretty strong" Allison asked 

"Everything is lined with wolfs bane and mountain ash but every day we inject him with wolfs bane to make sure he's not strong enough to fight back" Mark answered making Allison's eyes widen, they where injecting him with poison?! Yet again she was knocked out of her thoughts when the werewolf came close to the bars and roared in her face 

"Hey! Back up!" Mark shouted at the werewolf yet again jabbing him in the chest with the electric pole causing him to back up

"Thank you, here's the money" Allison said with a smile since she had enough

"No problem, come back whenever you want" He smiled taking the money from her

 

~Back at her house~

 

"How did it go?" Lydia asked as she walked through the door of Allison's room 

"Good, god I feel so bad for him... he was so cruel to him!" Allison exclaimed

"Well supernatural creatures aren't treated right and we both know that" Lydia sighed sitting down next to Allison on her bed. It was silent for a while before Lydia looked over at Allison and saw she was smirking

"I know that look, what did you do?" Lydia asked knowing it couldn't be good

"I might have grabbed something whilst I was there" Allison smirked reaching into her pocket before pulling out a key that was labeled 'Werewolf Cage'. Lydia's eyes widened when she saw the key 

"How on earth did you get that?!" Lydia exclaimed completely shocked 

"Let's just say I've been trained well" Allison smiled at Lydia


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://33.media.tumblr.com/5f96a2764aaab45efa1b3a9549027302/tumblr_inline_njzjeqsieS1tngcen.gif

"How did I let you drag me into this?" Lydia exclaimed as they pulled up to the warehouse, it was the middle of the night and they had decided to come back to have a closer look at the werewolf 

"You're my best friend and you'd do anything for me?" Allison smiled innocently at Lydia 

"You're lucky I love you" Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes before getting out of the car, the two of them walked down the side of the warehouse towards the back entrance

"Do you have a key for here?" Lydia asked, Allison nodded pulling the other key out of her pocket. Quietly she slipped it into the lock and opened the door into the dark back room, Lydia grabbed out her phone and turned the torch on

"Where is he?" Lydia whispered moving the torch around

"Over there" Allison replied pointing to the cage in the corner, she could see his tanned body curled up. The two girls quietly walked past the other cages before coming to his 

"What are you going to do?" Lydia asked

"I'm going in there" Allison replied, Lydia's eyes widened and she grabbed Allison's arm 

"Are you crazy?! That thing will maul you to death!" Lydia exclaimed 

"That thing is also a person Lydia, I think he's just been in werewolf 'mode' for too long and it's taken over... I want to try and get him out of it" Allison replied sternly, Lydia sighed knowing she had a point and dropped her arm. Allison went up to the cage and took the lock into the palm of her hand

"You can do this, you're an Argent" Allison thought to herself as she unlocked the cage, the werewolf must of heard because when she looked up he was growling and had his fangs bared. Unfazed she walked in and shut the door behind her, Lydia watching on nervously 

"Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you" Allison said calmly but firmly, the werewolf looked her up and down but continued growling at her his ruby red eyes fixed on her. Allison sucked in a deep breath and took a step forwards and kept her eyes trained on the werewolf

"Calm down" She said firmly to the werewolf hoping the human in him would hear her, but as she got closer what he did shocked her. He began to back away from her and stopped growling

"What's going on?" Lydia asked also confused at how the alpha was acting 

"I don't know" Allison replied and watched the werewolf as she got closer, soon enough she was around 6 steps away from him and the werewolf had retreated to the corner and was curled up in a ball with his hands over his head

"He's... afraid of you" Lydia mumbled in disbelief 

"But he's an alpha... he shouldn't be afraid of anything" Allison replied in shock, she looked down and saw the werewolf was looking at her from the ball his was curled in and Allison saw something in his eyes... he was petrified 

"It's alright, I won't hurt you" She said kneeling down to his level, but he wasn't listening. He continued to curl in tighter and looked away from her 

"I've never seen anything like this before" She mumbled to herself, normally alpha werewolves where proud, brave and maybe even a bit cocky at times

"Why do you think he's like this?" Lydia asked getting closer to the bars shinning the light on the tan werewolf making him flinch away. Then it hit her

"It's all an act" Allison said out loud

"What?" Lydia asked 

"He's just pretending to be all angry all the time because if he isn't... they'll hurt him" Allison replied looking back at the werewolf. Only now did she noticed as she was close to him the multiple scars and bruises that littered his tan body

"Hey, do you understand me?" Allison asked the werewolf, he looked up a little his eyes still glowing bright red as if his whole face was stuck in werewolf 'mode'

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you" Allison said with a kind smile, but he shook his head and hid his eyes again. Allison sighed and got up walking out of the cage locking it behind her, Lydia followed her as they walked out of the warehouse and back to the car in silence. 

Allison started up the engine and sat there for a while staring ahead

"I can't just leave him like that" Allison said

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked in concern 

"I'm going to help him, even if it kills me"


	4. Chapter Four

Stiles sighed as he flicked through the photos on his phone, two years. Two whole years since Scott had disappeared into the woods and never came back.

"God I miss you man, you have no idea" He thought out loud staring at the photo on his screen. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts

"Yeah?" He asked, the door opened and on the other side stood Lydia

"Hey Stiles" She said with a kind smile knowing what day it was

"Hey Lyds" Stiles returned the smile with a sigh, she sat down next to him and began rubbing his back

"You doing okay?" She asked

"Yeah... well kind of" He replied quietly noting wanting to get emotional

"Stiles it's okay, you can cry if you want to" Lydia persisted

"C-Cry? Why would I need to... cry" He mumbled back before tears started tracking down his cheeks, Lydia gave him a sad half smile before taking him into her arms letting him sob into her neck

"G-God I miss him Ly-Lydia" Stiles sobbed against Lydia's neck

"I know Stiles, I miss him too" She comforted him rubbing his back

"He's no-not coming back... is he?" Stiles asked making Lydia stiffen up, she had always told Stiles to stay positive and don't think that he could be dead but... it had been two years since he went missing.

"Lydia" Stiles repeated

"I'm sorry Stiles" She replied holding him tighter letting him sob as a million thoughts went through her head. After around twenty minutes Stiles had calmed down and pulled away wiping his nose and eyes

"Are you going to see Melissa?" Lydia asked wiping Stiles cheek

"Yeah I was about to leave" Stiles answered

"Would you like me to come with you?" Lydia asked

"That would be nice actually, thank you" Stiles said with a sad smile

~Allison's Room~

Allison continued pacing back and forth in her room thinking about the werewolf, she wanted to help him so bad... but how? It's not like she could call the police or ask anyone for help... or could she? Quickly she grabbed her phone and jacket before rushing out of her house towards her car calling Lydia on the way. Just as the car started Lydia answered

"Hello?" Lydia said into the phone

"Hey Lyds it's Allison" Allison replied pulling out of her drive way

"Allison this isn't really a good time, I'm with Stiles at Melissa's house" Lydia replied making Allison frown

"Who's Melissa?" She asked

"She's the mother of Scott Mccall, you remember him right? He went missing two years ago today" Lydia informed her

"Oh my god, he was Stile's best friend right?" Allison asked

"Yeah they were extremely close, Stiles is so upset" Lydia sighed into the phone, Allison's heart filled with guilt. She was Stiles friend and should have been there for him

"Any way what did you ring me about?" Lydia asked

"Right I just needed to tell you I'm going to see Derek Hale" Allison said, the line went dead

"Lydia?" Allison asked seeing if she was still there

"Derek Hale... you're going to see Derek Hale" She heard Lydia say on the other end of the line

"I can handle a beta werewolf Lydia, besides I think it might be the only way to help this other werewolf" Allison tried to reason with Lydia

"Allison he's killed people! I don't trust him!" She exclaimed thinking Allison had gone completely crazy

"I know I sound crazy but no one else would know werewolves like him" Allison replied

"Alright fine just... be careful alright?" Lydia begged

"Trust me, careful is my middle name" Allison smirked

~At the Hale house~

Allison walked into the burnt damaged house quietly not wanting to make too much noise

"Derek?" She called out into the empty house, no response

"I know you're here, I need your help" Allison called out again

"Why on earth would I help an Argent?" Allison heard his voice call out

"I'm not the one who needs help, it's an alpha... a true alpha" Allison replied, there was silence before she saw him walk out to the top of the stairs

"A true alpha?" He asked with a frown

"Yes, I need your help... I think he's stuck in werewolf form or something" Allison begged him

"No, now get out!" He replied going to walk away

"I'll do anything! Please just help me this once and I'll never bother you again!" Allison shouted walking up the stairs. Derek sighed and dropped his head

"Fine, this once and I better never see your face again"

 

BTW: These guys never knew Scott was a werewolf so that's why they don't recognize him :P


	5. Chapter Five

"A vet clinic?" Allison asked raising an eyebrow, Derek ignored her and walked inside with her trailing behind 

"How is this going to help us?" Allison continued 

"Just shut up and let me do the talking" Derek snapped making Allison roll her eyes. On cue a dark skinned bald man walked out from the back

"Derek, can I help you?" He asked 

"I and Argent here need some help" Derek replied pointing to Allison 

"Argent? You must be Allison" The man said with a smile

"I'm Allison, apparently according to Derek you can help us with werewolf problems?" Allison asked 

"Depends what type of problems you're talking about" The doctor said 

"Well Deaton apparently she's found a true alpha that's stuck in 'werewolf' mode" Derek said making air quotes causing Allison to groan 

"A true alpha?" Deaton asked, Allison nodded

"Follow me" Deaton said walking out to the back with Allison and Derek trailing behind. They got into what looked like where they would operate on the animals, Deaton pulled out a book and put it on the steel table in the middle of the room 

"So you think he's stuck in 'werewolf mode'?" Deaton asked opening the book

"Yeah, he's also extremely timid and I mean petrified" Allison exclaimed 

"I've never heard that type of behavior in an alpha... where is he?" Deaton asked 

"He's being held at a freak show out of town" Allison replied 

"You saw him there?" Deaton asked flipping through the book 

"Yes, I paid the guy and I got a closer look at him he was acting all angry and tough but that night I came back and got in the cage with him and the second I got close he cowered back in complete submission" Allison explained 

"He's probably forced to act extremely mad when people are mad but when people get close he must think he's going to get hurt and shuts down completely" Deaton replied 

"So can you help him?" Allison asked

"Here" Deaton said pointing to a paragraph in the book

"If a werewolf is in form for too long it can take over the human side of the body causing them to loose the ability to speak and memory loss" Deaton read 

"But they can still shift back they have just forgotten they can, when they shift back it causes extreme pain and can sometimes even kill the werewolf but if they do survive they will remember everything they forgot" Deaton finished 

"So you have to waltz right in there and grab him and tell him to shift back... that sounds simple enough" Derek said sarcastically

"No really, I suggest if you can get him out bring him here... I don't think we should get him to shift straight away" Deaton replied shutting the book

"And how am I supposed to get him out of there? The moment he gets out of the cage he'll make a run for it" Allison exclaimed folding her arms across her chest. Deaton reached behind him and grabbed out a silver case

"What's that?" Allison asked, Deaton opened the case and inside was a small silver pistol and a few purple colored darts 

"Wolfs bane" Derek mumbled 

"Shot him with one of these and he'll be out for long enough for you to bring him back here but you'll need someone to carry him" Deaton replied pushing the case over to Allison 

"I'll do it, the sooner this is over the better" Derek said

"Thank you" Allison said with a small smile 

"Don't push it Argent" Derek said putting a hand up 

 

~That night~

"Has the show started?" Allison asked Lydia on the phone 

"Yep, go in now you won't have much time" Lydia replied, Allison turned to Derek and gave him a nod. They both quietly slipped back into the warehouse where all of the supernatural was being kept instantly seeing someone was in the true alpha's cage

"Get down" Allison whispered and they both ducked down behind some boxes, Allison looked over a little and saw Mark was standing in the cage with the pole again.

"Disobey me again and you'll be even more sorry" He spat at the werewolf shocking him before going out of the cage slamming the cage door behind him. They both waited for Mark to leave before lowly running over to the cage, yet again the werewolf heard someone and looked up seeing the two and began growling at the two. Derek flashed his eyes at the werewolf and growled lowly as well

"Hurry up and get him whilst I have him distracted" Derek nudged Allison not looking away from the werewolf. 

Allison quickly rushed into the cage and pulled out the small dart gun shutting one eye so she could aim better, quickly she pulled the trigger and the small dart went into the werewolf's neck causing it to growl in pain. He went to put his hand to his neck but the wolfs bane acted quickly and he was out cold 

"Let's get him back to Deaton"


	6. Chapter Six

Allison watched on in concern as Deaton chained up the werewolf in an empty storage room

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lydia asked Allison

"I'm not going to let him suffer for the rest of his life" Allison answered Lydia

"That should do it" Deaton said as he locked the chain around a bar against the wall, they didn't remove the collar from around his neck as it was laced with wolfs bane. Deaton stood back and looked at the unconscious werewolf on the floor 

"What do we do now?" Lydia asked

"Wait till he wakes up" Deaton answered, suddenly they heard someone come through the front door of the vet clinic 

"Who is that?" Allison asked turning around in time to see Stiles walk in 

"Why is Stiles here?" Allison asked Lydia 

"I thought he might be interested" Lydia shrugged making Allison roll her eyes 

"You found a real werewolf?" Stiles asked, Allison nodded and stepped aside so he could see through the doorway. Stiles eyes widened when he saw the werewolf in the other room 

"Oh my god..." He breathed stepping forwards

"Don't get too close" Lydia said putting a hand on his chest to stop him 

"What are you gonna do with him?" Stiles asked turning to Deaton

"Well according to Allison he's stuck in werewolf form and she wants to help him shift back" Deaton replied 

"Oh..." Stiles nodded still in shock that there was a real werewolf in front of him, suddenly they all heard some noises coming from the other room

"I think he's waking up" Lydia said pointing over to the werewolf, they all turned around and saw that the werewolf was beginning to stir 

"Everyone stand back, we don't know what he'll be like when he wakes up" Deaton said pushing everyone back quietly. Slowly the werewolf began to open his eyes before he noticed he was in a new place and began growling and looking around not noticing the four people watching him, he tried to get up and walk around but then noticed the chain connecting him to the wall from his collar

"Should we do something?" Allison whispered

"You go in there, since you want to help him getting him to trust you" Deaton replied, Allison nodded before stepping forward and closing the door behind her causing the werewolf to look up at her

"Hey there" She said quietly, he froze before slowing backing up to go into the corner but his chain didn't reach causing him to begin panicking 

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you" Allison said calmly, he continued to look at her with fear in his dark red eyes. Allison sat down with the werewolf watching her every move

"Now I know you're extremely scared right now but I just want to help you" Allison explained hoping he would understand. 

"Why don't we start by taking that collar off, but you have to promise me you won't run off alright?" She said walking closer to him, he watched her closely as she came closer and pulled a key out of her pocket 

"This might hurt a little" She apologized ahead, he tilted his head up as she put her hands up to his neck and put the key into the lock. She could feel him shaking as she began to open the collar 

"Oh my god..." Allison's eyes widened as she saw the skin under the collar, he hissed in pain as the collar slowly came away from his neck completely. The skin underneath was red raw and bloody

"Must of been wolfs bane in the collar" She mumbled to herself dropping the collar to the ground. To her surprise he stayed put and just stared at the floor in fear

"Feel a bit better?" She asked, he nodded lightly making her smile; they where making progress


	7. Chapter Seven

It had been around a week since they had gotten the true alpha to the vet clinic and he was doing better. He was still extremely nervous around everyone but didn't growl at anyone any more; currently Allison was putting cream on the wounds around the werewolves neck as it was caused by wolfs bane it takes longer to heal. The werewolf winced as Allison rubbed the cream in

"Sorry, but it'll help in the long run" Allison said with a small smile, he nodded and continued letting her put the cream on 

"Oh I forgot, I brought you something" Allison exclaimed with a smile putting the cream down, she reached into her bag beside her and grabbed out a t shirt 

"I know it might be a bit small but you'll be able to cover yourself" Allison said holding the shirt out to him, he hesitantly took the shirt and put it on and for the first time she saw him smile 

"You like it?" Allison asked, he nodded strongly and smiled at her showing off his sharp fangs 

"I'm glad, I thought you'd be getting cold just wearing those old pants" Allison continued, there was a comfortable silence for a while before a thought popped into her head 

"Do you remember your name?" Allison asked with a frown, the werewolf frowned and shook his head 

"Yeah I didn't expect you to, don't worry we'll figure it out soon" She said with a small sigh, suddenly the werewolf reached forwards and Allison expected him to be attacking but it was the complete opposite... he was hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back 

"T-Thank... you" She heard him mumble quietly, his voice was low and scratchy since he hadn't talked in a while

"It's okay" She replied rubbing his back, he pulled away and looked down at his new shirt admiring it. The door opened making both of them look over to it

“Allison, we need you out here” Lydia said poking her head in

“I’ll be back in a minute” Allison said with a smile before getting up to walk out of the room. She shut the door behind her and her eyes widened when she was the set up in the main room

“What’s this for?” Allison asked referring to the large steel bath full of water, ice and a bunch of leaves

“I think he’s ready Allison” Deaton answered

“To shift back?” Allison questioned

“Yes but it won’t be easy” Deaton replied

“So what has this got to do with him shifting back?” Stiles questioned from where he was sitting

“This will allow him to go inside his own mind, to be able to shift back he has to find himself but to be able to do that we have to slow his heart beat down” Deaton explained

“How slow does it have to be?” Lydia asked

“Slow enough for him to be almost dead” Deaton replied making Allison stiffen up

“How will we know if it works?” Allison asked walking towards the bath putting a hand in feeling the water

“If he doesn’t come up after 2 hours then he’s failed but if he comes out screaming, it means its worked and he’ll start shifting back” Deaton answered. Allison sighed and looked back at the closed door… if he didn’t succeed he would die but if he didn’t try he would be stuck like that forever

“Alright let’s do it” Allison nodded, she turned back to the door and opened it seeing him still sitting in there

“Hey can you come out here?” She asked, he stood up and hesitantly walked towards her and into the main room. She felt him stiffen up next to her when he saw the steel bath

“It’s alright” She said quietly taking his arm, she lead him over to Deaton not wanting to have to explain it to him

“We’re going to try and get you to shift back alright? But to do that you have to go in this” Deaton said pointing to the water, he looked down at the water with wide eyes and shook his head

“It won’t hurt I promise but when you wake up, you will be somewhere else and you need to find your human self” Deaton explained

“Can you do that for us?” Allison asked, he looked between her and the water before nodding slowly

“Good” Deaton said with a smile


	8. Chapter Eight

Allison felt the werewolf shivering under her hands; one because it was freezing water and two because he was scared. Allison lent down to his ear

"You'll be fine, don't worry" She said softly, he nodded lightly

"Ready?" Deaton asked, Allison and the werewolf nodded

"Push him under" Deaton instructed, Allison slowly pushed him under before he was completely submerged. She waited a few seconds before taking her hands off his shoulders leaving him underwater

"Now we wait" Deaton sighed sitting down

Everything hurts... where am I? I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. I rubbed my eyes a bit and finally I could see clear; above me I could see trees. I got up and saw that I was lying on the ground of a forest that seemed very familiar... have I been here before? 

Suddenly I heard twigs snapping to my right, I quickly got up and ran to the nearest tree

"I can't believe we found it in broad daylight!" I heard someone exclaim, with a frown I leaned out from behind the tree and saw three men walking along carrying weird looking equipment but one of them was carrying a person. 

The boy had shaggy brown hair, had tan skin and was unconscious and seemed oddly familiar

"What if this kid has a family? Won't they be looking for him?" Another of the men asked, something inside me was pushing me to stop them... to save the boy

"Who cares, they'll probably want him gone since he's a monster" Mark said... wait Mark? Why does this all seem so familiar? I shook the feeling out of my head and saw they were heading towards a van meaning I didn't have much time, I need to act now!

I roared loudly causing them to turn around and look at me with wide eyes

"What?! We just caught that one!" One of them exclaimed holding out his weird looking gun, what are they talking about?! I jumped forwards attacking one of them, he fell to the ground screaming and then ran off leaving me with two more to take down. 

I just had to roar at the other one and he ran off leaving me with just Mark

"Well, well you think you can save yourself?" He asked raising an eyebrow pointing to the boy lying on the ground behind him... that's me?

"You're not that strong Scott, you're mine and always will be" He smirked at me, Scott? Who's Scott? Am I Scott?

"I don't think so" I growled before launching myself at him but I went right through him and landed on the hard ground next to the boy. I sat up and looked him over... that's me? 

His eyes began shifting under his eyelids before opening to revel dark brown eyes, they scanned the area before landing on me

"You've saved us" He said with a smile

 

 

Allison paced and forth watching the water... he was still underneath 

"It's almost been two hours whats taking him so long?" Allison said with fear lacing her voice 

"There's nothing we can do, we just have to wait until he comes back" Deaton replied 

"If he comes back" Stiles added, all of them looked over at him with frowns on their faces 

"Sorry I'll shut up" He mumbled sitting down again, Allison sighed and leaned against the tub 

"I hope you're doing okay in there, I know you'll pull through" Allison said softly running her fingers along the top of the water. Unexpectedly the werewolf sat up quickly out of the water roaring extremely loudly causing everyone to cover their ears

"What's going on!?" Lydia shouted 

"It worked!" Deaton exclaimed, Allison looked over to the werewolf and saw he was ever so slightly beginning to shift back but he looked like he was in extreme pain. Allison quickly ran over and grabbed one of his arms 

"I know it hurts but you just gotta keep going!" She yelled to him, he opened his eyes and looked her in the eyes and continued roaring and holding onto the side of the steel bath, his knuckles going white in how hard he was holding it. 

It went on for ages before he finally stopped roaring and put his forehead against the bath, panting since he was so tired. No one moved not knowing what had happened 

"You okay?" Allison asked running a hand through his wet hair, he nodded against the side of the abth 

"Did it work?" Lydia questioned, the boy looked up and everyone's eyes widened 

"S-Scott?"


	9. Chapter Nine

"O-Oh my god..." Stiles mumbled putting his hand to his mouth before running over to the bath taking Scott into his arms hugging him tightly, Scott began crying as well and hugged him back just as tight 

"I thought you where dead!" Stiles exclaimed into Scott's wet shoulder 

"I'm so sorry S-Stiles" Scott replied quietly, they stayed like that for a while before Stiles pulled away

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" Stiles said with a tear filled laugh 

"I-I won't" Scott replied 

"Get him out of the bath he's freezing" Lydia said walking over with a towel, Stiles and Allison lifted him out of the bath and Lydia wrapped a towel around him 

"I think you should take him to the hospital, get his wounds properly looked at" Deaton instructed, Allison nodded and all four of them piled out of the vet clinic and into Stiles Jeep

"You st-still have this old thing?" Scott asked as he got in the back next to Allison 

"Hey I will never get rid of this car" Stiles said looking to the rear view mirror before starting it up, they arrived at the hospital and he was quickly rushed into a room. Allison and Lydia stayed in the room with him whilst Stiles went and got Melissa 

"So how did you get caught?" Stiles asked 

"I can't really remember... I was in the forest and I just felt this sharp pain in my neck and everything went black" Scott explained with a shrug

"And when you were stuck in werewolf form you couldn't remember anyone?" Allison asked 

"No... even when I saw Stiles I didn't recognize him and I felt like I was trapped inside myself" Scott mumbled, Allison saw he was beginning to shake a little so she put a hand on his arm 

"It's alright, don't think about it" Allison said calmly trying to calm him down, he nodded and took a deep breath in. The door opened and they all heard a gasp making them turn, standing in the door way was Melissa Mccall who had her hands to her mouth 

"S-Scotty?" She asked thinking she was dreaming

"Mum..." Scott replied beginning to tear up himself, he tried to get and rush over to her but he was still a bit weak causing him to fall. Melissa caught him in her arms and lead him down to the floor where they embraced tightly 

"Oh my baby, I thought you were dead" She cried not wanting to let her son go. Allison smiled watching the mother and son reunite 

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" She asked taking his face between her hands 

"It's a long story mum, but Allison saved me" Scott said turning to look at Allison with a smile. Melissa stood up and lead Scott back to the bed before taking Allison's hands 

"Thank you so much for bring him back to me" Melissa said with tears still running down her cheeks 

"I didn't really do much" Allison protested 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Lydia asked raising an eyebrow 

"Allison you saved my best friend! Don't you dare say you didn't do anything" Stiles protested making Allison blush 

"Well I'm going to go and get you some food, you seem like you've lost a bit of weight" Melissa said with a fond smile caressing Scott's cheek before walking out

"Are you gonna tell her?" Stiles asked Scott

"I not sure" Scott replied before yawning a little 

"You should rest, it's been a long day" Stiles said rubbing Scott's arm 

"But it's only 11 in the morning" Scott said with a small laugh

"I'm serious man go to sleep, we'll be here when you wake up" Stiles said with a smile

"Alright, thank you" He said rolling onto his side facing Allison, she smiled at him and brushed the hair away from his forehead

"Thank you" He said with a smile before falling asleep, Allison smiled to herself... she had finally saved the true alpha

 

 

If you think this is finished you're wrong, it's not even CLOSE :P

 

Hope you're enjoying this :D


	10. Chapter Ten

Scott went home the next day as his mum wanted to keep an eye on him overnight, Allison explained to her what had happened leaving out anything supernatural. Melissa was extremely concerned that his PTSD may flare up again due to this experience and asked all of them to keep an eye on him, she also said that he was anorexic due to how much weight he had lost whilst he was kidnapped 

Currently, Scott was at home in his bedroom with Allison, even though they hadn't known each other for a long time Scott felt extremely safe around her; she saved his life!

"You doing okay?" Allison asked him 

"Alright I guess" Scott mumbled rubbing his hands together whilst staring down at his feet, him and Allison were sitting on his bed waiting for Stiles and Lydia to come over. Allison sighed and rubbed his back, she could feel he was shaking a little making her frown

"Scott everything is alright now you don't have to worry" Allison said with a comforting smile

"I know... but what if they come after me again?" Scott asked turning to look at Allison 

"That won't happen, Scott I promise it'll be okay" Allison said trying to convince him, Scott nodded as Stiles and Lydia came through his door; Allison felt Scott jump a little under her hand

"Hey Scott" Stiles said with a smile as he walked in with Lydia trailing behind him

"Hi" Scott replied, there was a bit of an awkward silence as no one knew what to say 

"So... are you coming back to school?" Lydia asked

"Yeah I'm actually going back tomorrow, mum wanted me to wait but I just want to get back" Scott replied

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Allison asked; she had seen how he was treated and she knew if she had of been in his shoes she wouldn't be able to go anywhere ever again

"I'll be fine, stop worrying about me" Scott frowned getting up, walking out of the door. The three of them looked at each other with concerned faces

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him, make sure someone is with him at all times" Lydia said with a nod

 

~THE NEXT DAY~

 

Everywhere Scott went people looked at him, the moment he walked into a room it would go silent and everyone would begin whispering to each other about him. But that wasn't what was bothering him, there was just so many people. The last time there was this many people in one place was when...

"Scott?" Scott heard someone saw, he blinked and saw Allison was looking at him with concern all over her face

"You alright?" She asked

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine" He mumbled and continued walking with Allison trailing behind him. They both arrived at their English class and sat down at desks next to each other 

"Good morning students" The teacher said as he walked through the door, he began writing on the blackboard before turning back to face the students 

"So today we wi- Scott Mccall?" He asked pointing to him causing all of the students to turn and look at him 

"Um yeah?" Scott asked instantly feeling surrounded and vulnerable with everyone staring at him... 

"Do you want to see what he can do?" He heard a voice say behind him, he froze up when he heard the voice 

"Scott?" Another voice said, he looked forwards and saw the teacher was looking at him 

"Oh sorry..." He mumbled sinking down in his chair, the teacher began explaining what they were doing but Scott couldn't concentrate.

"The true alpha!" The same voice said, he looked up and saw he was standing in the ring again... how is this possible?! He looked to his right and saw Mark was standing there holding a chain and a taser, he looked at him with an evil smirk making Scott try to back up but Mark pulling on the chain causing him to jerk forwards and land on the dirt ground of the ring

Allison watched on in horror as Scott fell to the ground fighting and crying out

"Some!

"Scott! Scott! Come back to me it's not real!" Allison yelled trying to pull Scott out of whatever flashback he was having


	11. Chapter Eleven

"SCOTT!" 

Scott opened his eyes and saw a bunch of faces looking down at him, one of them being Allison 

"W-What happened?" He asked seeing as he was on the floor 

"I think you had a flashback or something" Allison replied brushing Scott's hair off his forehead as he was sweating profusely 

"Oh..." He mumbled 

"You feeling alright Scott?" The teacher asked 

"Yeah I'm okay" He answered, slowly Allison and the teacher helped him up off the floor 

"I think I should take you home" Allison suggested taking Scott's arm, he nodded and allowed her to lead him out of the school and towards her car. He got into passengers seat quietly as Allison started up the car, noticing how quiet he was being 

"You feeling okay?" She asked, her brow furrowing in concern 

"Yeah just... I thought I was back there" He mumbled hugging himself lightly 

"What did you see?" Allison asked as they pulled out of the parking lot

"Well I was back in the arena and... Mark was there and he had the taser again" Scott replied, Allison could see he was getting nervous again

"Don't think about it alright, I'll take you home and then you can rest alright?" Allison said putting a hand on his knee. He nodded and stared down at his hands in his lap, within fifteen minutes Allison pulled up to Scott's house, led him inside and upstairs to his bedroom. As Allison sat him down on his bed she heard him sigh, pulling away she noticed he looked really upset 

"Scott, you alright?" Allison asked with a frown

"I'm sorry" Scott replied 

"Why are you sorry?" Allison asked sitting down next to him

"I didn't even last five minutes at school" Scott said with a sigh

"Scott it's fine, it's the first time you've been to school in almost two years and you've been through a lot... you're just not ready yet" Allison continued trying to make him feel better, Scott didn't reply

"Well you need some rest" She said beginning to pull his shoes off, Scott changed into his pyjamas and got into his bed even though it was only around 9:30 in the morning.

"Okay I'm gonna go down stairs" Allison said getting up but Scott grabbed her hand causing her to turn back to him

"Please stay?" He asked, Allison gave him a small smile before sitting down next to the bed still holding his hand

"Get some rest alright?" She said with a smile, he nodded and closed his eyes. Allison watched him as he slowly fell asleep, brushing his hair off his forehead. For some reason she knew when she brushed her hands through his hair it really relaxes him

 

~LATER~

A knocking woke Allison up from where she was leaning against Scott's bed, looking up she saw Scott was still asleep and someone was knocking on his door

"Hello?" She called out, the door opened and Melissa was on the other side

"Melissa?" She asked 

"Hey, is he alright?" Melissa asked walking in 

"Yeah he's okay, he just had a flashback at school so I brought him back here" Allison replied 

"I knew he wasn't ready, thank you though" Melissa said with a tired smile 

"It's okay, I should be heading home" Allison said stretching before getting up

"No problem, you're welcome here anytime you want Allison" Melissa replied, Allison smiled as she walked down the stairs and out the door towards the car. She must have been there for a while since it was dark outside. 

Once she arrived home her mother was waiting for her at the door

"Where have you been?" She asked with her arms crossed on her chest 

"I had to help a friend" She replied 

"All day? I got a call from the school telling me you left school in your first class with a boy" She frowned at her

"Yes, I was helping a friend like I said" Allison replied rolling her eyes, she passed her mother and went upstairs to her bedroom. She placed her bag down and flopped onto her bed with a groan 

What her family would do to her if they found out she was helping a werewolf


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/5577d209dee7a3d9fa158dcb34eba91b/tumblr_mvmsgwY1FT1si0zvto1_500.gif

Today was the second attempt of getting Scott back to school, one week after he had his flashback at school and Allison was nervous. The whole day Scott was going to be by himself for all of his classes, none of his friends would be with him. As they walked up to the school Allison could see how tense Scott was as they got closer 

"You alright?" Allison asked, it felt like this was the millionth time she was asking him that but she generally concerned about him 

"Y-Yeah, peachy" He replied not looking away from the front of the school

"Scott I promise everything is gonna be okay; if anything happens I'll be there in a second okay?" Allison reassured him. He nodded and they began walking again, Lydia and Stiles were already inside standing against the lockers 

"Hey Scott" Stiles said with a smile putting his arm around Scott's shoulders 

"Hi" Scott replied with a small smile 

"You ready for class?" Stiles asked Scott

"As ready as I'll ever be" Scott replied, Allison could hear the fear in his voice but she knew he'd try his best

~Two periods later~

It was now lunch time; Allison, Stiles and Lydia were waiting for Scott in the library

"He's 10 minutes late" Allison mumbled as she continued to pace

"Alli he'll be fine" Lydia tried to calm her worrying friend down, on cue Scott walked through the large library doors allowing Allison to let out a breath of relief

"How did it go?" Allison asked Scott as he put his books down

"Good" Scott replied with a large smile as he sat down

"Anything happen?" Allison asked also sitting down

"Nope, I was fine" Scott said sounding very proud of himself

"That's awesome Scott, what have you got next?" Stiles asked his best friend

"Sport" Scott replied

"Have you called your mum yet?" Lydia asked Scott, Melissa had instructed Scott to call her at both breaks just so she could check up on him

"Not yet, I'll do it now" Scott replied grabbing out his phone, when she answered he got up and walked out of the room since it was quite loud

"He's done really well, I'm impressed" Lydia smiled at Allison

"I know, let's just hope it'll go through the rest of the day" Allison replied picking at her nails, her nerves getting the best of her

~Next period~

"Allison? You there?" Lydia asked poking her, Allison shook herself out of her trance and turned to Lydia

"What?" Allison asked

"You've been staring at the board for twenty minutes and there isn't anything on it" Lydia replied raising an eyebrow

"Sorry just thinking" Allison shrugged pushing her hair behind her ear

"He's fine Alli don't worry" Lydia smiled, Allison felt her phone buzz against her hip. She pulled it out and opened the message and her blood ran cold

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked

"It's Scott, he's run off" Allison replied quickly putting her phone back in her pocket before getting up

"Ms. Argent, where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked putting her hands on her hips

"Family emergency" Allison replied, the teacher nodded allowing Allison to run out of the room and out onto the oval where she knew the sports class would be going on. She saw all of the students sitting on the sideline and the sports teacher was on the phone.

"Excuse me, did you see where Scott Mccall went?" Allison asked internally panicking

"Yeah he ran off that way, I'm on the phone with the police right now" The teacher replied pointing off into the distance, Allison didn't reply and took off running in the way the teacher pointed. Just as she expected it was the way into the forest

"Scott? Scott it's me, Allison!" Allison shouted slowing her pace down to a walk. She scanned the forest looking for Scott but couldn't see him anywhere

"Come on Scott it's just me!" Allison shouted still panicking, suddenly she heard a sound to her left causing her to turn. Her eyes widened when she saw Scott, he was on the ground with his foot stuck in a bear trap and he was in 'werewolf mode'

"Oh my god..." Allison mumbled before running over to his side

"Scott are you alright?!" Allison asked him, Scott roared loudly at her not recognizing her 

"Hey! Hey, calm down it's just me!" Allison shouted at him, his facial expression softened before screwing up in pain again 

"It's alright I'm gonna get you out of here I promise" Allison said calmly 

"A-Allison it hurts" Scott cried out through his hyperventilating

"I know just stay still" Allison said trying to grab the bear trap but Scott was struggling too much 

"Scott calm down" Allison tried again but he wasn't listening, she only had one option left

She grabbed onto the sides of his head and put her lips against his 

 

 

I WENT THERE XD

 

Any way thanks for reading!

 

Also I just found this app which I think it AMAZING 

It's called Cold Turkey Writer, it'll block you off from everything on your computer until you write a certain amount of words or you've been writing for a certain time. I used to whilst writing this chapter and it's a lot longer :D

Any way I think you should try it if you write it's really good since I get distracted a lot... thanks tumlbr and youtube XD

PS: look at the gif I think it fits PERFECTLY


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Scott's eyes widened when Allison kissed him but he didn't push away and melted into the kiss. Even though this was the first time Scott had been kissed he felt like he knew what he was doing. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity but had to slowly pull away for air, Allison slowly opened her eyes when she pulled away seeing Scott was also opening his eyes. They stared at each other for a bit before Scott began blushing

"I uh... that was nice" He mumbled giving Allison a small half smile

"You liked it?" Allison asked surprised

"Yeah I mean I've never been kissed before so yeah I did" Scott nodded making Allison smile

"Good, now let's get you out of this bear trap" Allison said looking back down to the bear trap that Scott's foot was still stuck

"Oh yeah that thing" Scott laughed a little

"Alright I'm gonna open it on three and you pull your leg out okay?" Allison instructed Scott, he nodded and grabbed his ankle

"One... two... three" Allison said calming pulling the trap open allowing Scott to pull his foot free, he hissed in pain as his blood covered ankle came out of the trap. Allison let go allowing the trap to snap shut again

"How long will it take to heal?" Allison asked

"It should be almost healed" Scott replied, Allison nodded and looked down at the trap but something seemed off about it.

"Does anything about this bear trap look off to you?" Allison questioned

"No, why?" Scott replied

"I don't know it just seems different" Allison shrugged, she frowned and wiped some of Scott's blood off of the trap and her eyes widened

"Has your ankle healed yet?" Allison asked not looking away from the trap

"No, it's taking longer which is kind of weird" Scott replied

"That's because it's a werewolf trap" Allison sighed

"What do you mean?" Scott asked with a frown

"It's lined with mountain ash, even if you weren't freaking out you wouldn't have been able to get out by yourself" Allison answered him

"Well, I'm lucky to have you here aren't I?" Scott replied 

"Are you flirting with me Mccall?" She asked raising an eyebrow 

"Flirting? Pft no" Scott mocked making Allison roll her eyes 

"Let's get you back to school, I hope they haven't called the police or anything to come looking for us" Allison said helping Scott up

 

~Later that night~

"This is the third time in the last two weeks this has happened!" Allison's mum shouted at her as Allison sat at the table trying to do homework 

"I've already told you, he needed my help so I helped him!" Allison replied 

"What do you mean by helping exactly?" Her mother glared daggers at her 

"It doesn't matter! He's my friend and I want to help him!" Allison shouted back standing up to storm off up to her room. Once she reached it she slammed the door behind her and walked over to her bed flopping down face first 

"Why do parents need to know everything?" She mumbled to herself, just as she let out a sigh her phone began ringing. She groaned and got up to walk over to her vanity to get her phone

"Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone 

"Allison we have a problem" She heard Lydia say, her voice laced with worry causing Allison to instantly get worried 

"What's the matter? Did someone get hurt?" Allison asked already going over to her wardrobe to get a jacket knowing she'd have to go out

"It's Scott" Lydia replied causing Allison's blood to run cold 

"Scott? What happened to him? Is he okay? Oh god please don't tell me he got hurt! Or did he get cau-

"Allison! Calm down!" Lydia interrupted her babbling friend 

"Sorry, what happened?" Allison asked grabbing her keys

"He's gone again, Melissa went into his room and he was gone" Lydia replied making Allison even more worried 

"He's probably had another flashback and run off, where are you?" Allison asked 

"At the police station, we've got a few people looking for him" Lydia replied

"Alright I'll be there soon" Allison said hanging up her phone, she quickly placed it in her pocket and rushed out of her bed room and down the stairs 

"Where do you think you're going?" She heard her mother ask

"To the police station and no I'm not answering any questions as this is an emergency" Allison said rushing out the door ignoring what her mother said as she walked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when I can, I can't rush my writing process


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The rain hammered down hard on the windscreen of Sherriff Stilinski’s car as he drove down the road in silence. 

“Sherriff?” He heard jumped a little hearing someone contacting him through the radio, he sighed and picked up the walkie talkie 

“Yeah?” He replied 

“We have a bit of a situation here at the station” The women said 

“What’s happening?” He frowned; feeling extremely tired already 

“Ms. Mccall’s son Scott Mccall has gone missing again” The women informed him causing the Sherriff to stiffen up a bit 

“Oh god, I’ll keep a loo-” The Sherriff stopped and slowed down the car when he saw someone walking slowly in the middle of the road

“Hang on there’s someone in front of my car” The Sherriff said putting the radio down, he grabbed out his torch and opened the door stepping out into the pouring rain. He put his torch up so he could get a better look of the person; the person was shirtless and barefoot. 

“Hey? You alright?” The Sherriff called to the person, he no response and the person kept slowly down the road. The Sherriff walked up to the person’s side and his eyes widened when he saw it was Scott who was soaking wet

“Scott?” The Sherriff asked, Scott didn’t answer and continued slowly walking. The Sherriff looked into Scott’s eyes and he looked completely spaced out 

“Scott? Scott, hey come back to me” The Sherriff said grabbing both of Scott’s shoulders, Scott shook his head a little and the life came back into his eyes; he looked around like he didn’t know where he was 

“S-Sherriff?” Scott questioned

“Yeah Scott, why are you out here?” He questioned 

“I… I don’t know… where am I?” Scott asked looking around a bit

“You’re on the edge of Beacon Hills; you don’t know how you got out here?” The Sherriff questioned 

“No… wh-what’s going on?” Scott whimpered and hugged himself as he was shivering 

“Alright let’s get you back to the police station” The Sherriff said putting an arm around the scared teenager. He led him back into the car and began driving back towards the police station 

~At the police station~  
Stiles paced back and forth waiting for a call from anyone saying they had found Scott 

“Stiles please stop pacing you’re making me dizzy” Lydia sighed from where she was sitting on the couch with Allison 

“I’m sorry I’m just worried” Stiles replied with a groan of annoyance 

“He’ll be fine Stiles, someone will find him” Allison said standing up to stop Stiles from pacing  
The sound of the door opening caused all of them to look overseeing the Sherriff and Scott walk inside 

“Oh thank god” Stiles exclaimed rushing over to the pair 

“Stiles go get a blanket, he’s freezing” The Sherriff said to his son, Stiles nodded and ran off down the hall. The Sherriff led Scott over to the couch and sat him down between the two girls 

“Hey Scott” Allison said with a sad tone to her voice, Scott didn’t reply and just continued shivering. Stiles rushed back over and wrapped the blanket around his best friend’s shoulders 

“You feeling alright?” Lydia asked

“I-I… I don’t know…” Scott replied, Allison frowned and put her arm around Scott’s shoulders allowing him to lean against her 

“Do you know what happened?” Allison asked quietly knowing he was currently in a very fragile state 

“I went to bed a-and next thing I knew I was in the middle of the road” Scott mumbled

“Did you have a nightmare or something?” Lydia asked 

“I think so…” Scott replied, it was silent for a while before everyone heard a small sobbing sound, Allison looked down and saw Scott was beginning to cry 

“Hey, hey, hey it’s alright” Allison consoled him and put her other arm around him holding him closer allowing him to begin sobbing 

“I-I’m so-sorry” Scott mumbled 

“You don’t need to apologise, it’s not your fault” Allison soothed him 

“I-It do-don’t… I can’t…” He tried to reply but his voice got caught due to the sobbing

“Scott take it easy alright? Don’t think too much” Stiles said kneeling down next to Allison and Scott putting a hand on his shoulder. Lydia, Stiles and Allison continued to console Scott until Melissa came into the station seeing the four teenagers sitting on the couch

“Where did you find him?” Melissa asked the Sherriff

“He was out in the middle of the road at the edge of Beacon Hills, he walked a long way” He replied looking sadly at Scott who was still crying 

“Oh god… what am I gonna do?” Melissa sighed as she hating seeing her son like this 

“You’re doing that you can, he was missing for years and who knows what he went through” The Sherriff consoled her. There was a knocking on the Sherriff’s door causing everyone except Scott to look up, one of the female officers were standing outside the door

“Yeah?” The Sherriff asked giving her a signal to come in 

“There’s a Mrs. Argent here looking for Allison?” The female officer asked

“Oh great” Allison sighed 

“Bring her in” The Sherriff said, the female officer stepped aside to allow a very angry looking Argent to walk into the office

“So this is the boy who’s been causing all of the trouble” She exclaimed causing Allison to frown 

“Mum, he isn’t causing any trouble! I’m helping him because I want to!” Allison exclaimed 

“I don’t care, get up we’re going home right now” Her mother exclaimed

“Mrs. Argent your daughter is safe here you ca-

“I don’t care if she’s safe here; this one has caused enough trouble as it is!” Mrs. Argent yelled causing Scott to flinch when she pointed at him 

“Listen I don’t appreciate you talking about my son like that so why don’t you just backup alright?” Melissa spat walking forwards 

“Melissa let me handle this” The Sherriff said not really wanting any more trouble this evening, Mrs. Argent glared daggers at Melissa as she walked over to the four teenagers 

“Look Mrs Argent, Scott went missing for quite some time and it caused him a lot of psychological damage, he’s made a connection with Allison and having her around helps him to stay calm now I know it may be stressful to hear that your daughter has been leaving school early but I promise you she isn’t doing it unless she has too, now I promise I’ll get her home to you as soon as everything is settled here alright?” The Sherriff explained

“Fine” Mrs. Argent spat and turned walking out the door


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“Are you sure your parents are okay with you staying over?” Scott questioned as Allison got ready to get into bed 

“I’m 17 Scott, they don’t have to know everything” She replied making Scott laugh a little 

“You know you didn’t have to stay with me, you can still go home if you want” Scott mumbled rubbing his neck nervously 

“Scott, shut up and get in bed” Allison replied getting into bed

“Okay, okay! I’m getting in” Scott smirked hopping in beside Allison. Allison had agreed to stay over the night in case Scott decided to go for another midnight walk.

“Remember what I said?” Allison questioned lying on her side to face Scott 

“I know, if I wake up during the night don’t hesitate to wake you up” Scott repeated what Allison had told him over a hundred times

“Good” Allison smiled at him, lightly brushing away some hair from his forehead 

“I need a haircut” Scott mumbled

“I like it long, it’s adorable” Allison replied 

“But I’m not meant to be adorable, I’m a werewolf” Scott replied baring his teeth mockingly 

“More like a werepuppy” Allison giggled causing Scott to frown 

“I’m not a puppy” Scott replied 

“You sure about that puppy eyes?” Allison arched her eyebrows at Scott’s sad pouty expression, in response Scott’s eyes began to glow red and he smirked 

“Still a puppy?” Scott questioned, there was a roughness in his voice that made Allison shiver a little. Allison rolled her eyes and put her hand on his face 

“Alright mighty werewolf, true alphas need their sleep” Allison mumbled feeling a yawn building up in her throat 

“Night then Argent” Scott replied closing his eyes, Allison took a moment to examine his face. You’d never think if you looked at him that he’d been through so much. With a yawn she closed her eyes, hoping both of their sleep would be undisturbed 

 

~~~~~~

Cold, why is everything so cold?  
It’s dark to… where’s the light switch?   
Why does my head hurt so much? 

It feels pointless trying to look around, I can’t see anything in the inky blackness the surrounds me   
I could at least try to get up, wait… why can’t I move?  
Tugging at my wrists I can feel something hard and cold holding me down… an all too familiar feeling… chains   
No… No, not again no! 

“You’re far too easy to catch, you know that right?” I heard a painfully familiar voice say

 

“Why ca-can’t you just leave me alone?!” I shouted at him, he cackled loudly causing me to flinch 

“Oh you stupid boy, you’ll always come back to me, no matter what” He laughed at me, he slowly came closer and put his hand on my cheek. I tried to pull away but his grip tightened on my face

“You’re a monster, you can’t ever escape that” He smirked at me, my breathing was heavy and it felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest 

“Come back home Alpha, where you belong”

“S-Stop”

“In a cage with all the other freaks”

“I said stop!”

“You’re just a mangy dog who needs to be put on a tighter leash!” 

~~~~~~~~

Allison jolted upright as a loud sound filled her ears… Scott. Looking to her right she saw Scott screaming and looking around the room frantically, a sheet of sweat covering his whole body 

“Scott! Scott! You’re alright!” Allison exclaimed quickly grabbing Scott’s arms and pinning them against his chest so he couldn’t hurt himself. He continued to cry, shout and struggle in Allison’s arms as she tried to calm him

“Shh, shh you’re okay you’re safe, you’re here with me” She whispered into his ear, slowly but surely he began to calm down. His cries slowly turned to whimpers and he slowly relaxed a little even though his body was still wrecking with tremors 

“I-I’m sorry… I co-couldn’t.... I couldn’t esc-escape him” Scott mumbled shaking his head 

“Hey, hey, hey don’t apologise it was just another nightmare everything is alright” She replied kissing his temple lightly. Together they sat like that for a while until Allison knew she needed to ask 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She questioned the shaking boy in her arms

“It was him… again, he had me chained down and he kept t-taunting me, calling me a dog and, and a monster… I-I’m not the monster right?” Scott asked turning to look Allison in the eyes, his eyes were full of tears and pain

“Of course not Scott, don’t ever think that” Allison replied and began gently massaging his scalp, hoping to relieve some of the tension he held in his body 

“O-Okay… sorry for waking you” He mumbled 

“What did I say before we went to bed?” Allison frowned at him 

“I know but-

“No buts, you can’t help it” Allison replied

“It’s still not fair I-” Scott was cut off by Allison pressing her lips against his, at first he was shocked but then quickly relaxed into the kiss closing his eyes. Slowly they pulled away and Allison placed her forehead against his 

“I want to be here for you Scott, don’t you ever apologise; do you want to go back to sleep?” Allison questioned 

“Not really” Scott replied 

“Why don’t we watch a movie or something? I’m thinking comedy” She smiled

“Sounds like a plan” Scott replied with a nod and a soft smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait between chapters!   
> Apparently, my brain doesn't like thinking 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
